powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Derpfish/Character Sheet 1
Oumouri Zakareidu Likes *Balance *A challenge *Beauty *Nature Dislikes *Imbalance *Overly Powerful Entities *Overly Weak Entities *Zakar, Master of Death and Blood *Reapers Fears *"Sleeping Ancients" *Being Forgotten Aliases The Eternal Warrior, God of Balance, God of Judgement/Damnation Powers *Light Manipulation (Avatar only) *Elemental Manipulation (Avatar only) *Omnipotence (Original only) *Reality Manipulation (Avatar only) *Space-Time Manipulation (Avatar only) *Life and Death Manipulation (Avatar only) *Infinite Resurrection (Avatar only) *Omnilock (Avatar only) *Darkness Manipulation (Avatar only) *Angelic Physiology (Both) *Shapeshifting (Avatar only) *Energy Physiology (Both) *Meta Probability Manipulation (Avatar only) *Magnetism Manipulation (Avatar only) *Tsumi Ken (Sin Blade) (Both) *Replication (Original only) Abilities *Enhanced Combat (Avatar only) *Ninjutsu (Avatar only) Alignment *True Neutral Motto "True balance is unachievable, even for me. That won't stop me from trying." Quotes "You honestly think that'll kill me? You're right. It will, but I'm just going to get back up again." "Uh... What are you going to do with that? Probe me? I don't think you're going to like the outcome." "Despite what you may think, I can probably immolate this entire universe just by raising my eyebrow. I assume you know what that means? Yeah, don't f*** with me. I'm pissed as it is." Theme Song *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMSK9FMAvls *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GnkEZcTXu4k Occupation God, Healer, Swordsmanship Tutor Origins A half-elven warrior who was obsessed with power, Oumouri desired Immortality at any cost. Having slaughtered millions of men, he was denied Immortality by every single God of his multiverse. Then Lodurikei, God of Life and Light, was devoured by his sins and became corrupted. Thousands of Mortals attacked him in a last-dirch effort to destroy him, but Oumouri was the only one to survive long enough to use his hidden jutsu, Tsumi Ken or Sin Blade. Lodurikei, realizing his errors, transferred all his power into Oumouri through the only connection between them, Tsumi Ken. However, When he did so, Oumouri's sins manifested as Zakar, Master of Death and Blood. The trauma of this put Oumouri into a century long coma. After Zakar realized his existence as a Master of Death and Blood meant nothing without his counterpart, he created the Reapers to not only carry out his duty as Deathbringer and Soulguider but to search for a Mortal with a unique ability called Immortal's Grasp, the ability allowed the Mortal to spend long periods of time around Immortals without their heads imploding or their bodies immolating due to the sheer amount of power radiating off them. Eventually, he finds Lady Lucia Halduke, daughter of Vizierno Halduke, Emperor of Vispiera. Resurrecting Oumouri proves easy enough, and soon after Zakar attempts to assimilate Oumouri to grow even more powerful. Oumouri easily defeats Zakar and has the choice to destroy Zakar, thereby cleansing him of his sins, the easy path that most Immortals choose, or he can accept them as they are and learn from them. He chooses to accept them and becomes so powerful, he forces himself out of Space-time and reality so as to preserve the balance thereof. However, within the void between planes, he finds a pair of sleeping ancients. Far more powerful than anything he could ever hope to achieve, he leaves them alone, but checks on them from time to time, dreading the day they wake up. As he watches the planes, he notices that in every single one, there is an imbalance, so he creates avatars that enter, correct the imbalance and return. Each avatar has a different personality and goals based on the opposite of the imbalance in the plane. In some, they become evil, cruel and completely merciless, slaughtering countless innocents. In others, they become beacons of Light and Good, curing diseases, mediating wars and even preserving entire multiverses from collapsing. Eventually, Oumouri sees Lawrence and David Ezra recieve their powers and observes them, waitng for the day they find one of his avatars so that he can meet them in person. Category:Blog posts